


Natural Connection

by Werka12



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Henjei, I ship them too hard, M/M, Sex, im going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werka12/pseuds/Werka12
Summary: I can't believe what 12th May has done to me..Don't read if you don't want to.Also i'm sorry for mistakes, English isn't my native language.





	Natural Connection

Tarjei moaned loudly when Henrik hit his prostate  
"Fuck.. im gonna come"  
Henrik started sucking his neck and fucking him hard  
"That's okay baby, come for me, c'mon"  
\------------------------------  
"wow" Tarjei said while Henrik was cleaning him up  
"Yeah wow.. natural connection really did that" Henrik smiled at him.  
"You know, i think.. um.." Tarjei blushed and was trying not to look at Henrik.  
"Is something wrong?" Henrik lifted Tarjei's chin with his hand  
"Just.. You're dating Lea..."  
"Listen.. There's something i need to tell you, yes i love Lea, i'm happy with her, but.. when i'm with you, i feel.. i don't know how to describe this, just i feel different.. i think i love you.." Tarjei could hear his heartbeat.  
"I think i love you too"  
They kissed.

>two weeks later<

Tarjei was sitting on the bench when he heard Henrik.  
"Halla!" Henrik smirked and kissed his forehead.  
"Halla..? Why did you do that? What if someone would've seen.."  
"But nobody saw this so.." Henrik was laughing but Tarjei was completely serious. He doesn't want people to know. At least not yet.  
"How.. um.. did it go? Your talk.. with Lea about us.." Tarjei blushed and was looking down.  
"I told her and she was a little mad and jealous i guess, but she understood and she let me go." Henrik's hand was slowly stroking Tarjei's thigh.  
"Fuck.. Henrik stop, we're in public"  
"I love teasing you. Let's go to my apartment, i'm gonna make you feel so good." Henrik raised his eyebrows and kissed Tarjei roughly


End file.
